1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tubular adapter for clamping connection with the end of a tubular part of a modular prosthesis, comprising an axially slotted connecting sleeve, said sleeve being circumferentially clampable by means of a clamping bolt or the like and designed to receive the end of a tube, at one end of which sleeve an annular coupling section abuts, said section preferably having on its circumference four equally spaced threaded holes, each to receive a coupling and adjusting bolt (clamping bolt) and having an endwise annular ball socket to engage a ball collar of an adjusting core, said socket, in the coupling position, extending on a projection shaped as a multi-surface pyramid into the clamping area of the clamping bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,294 shows in FIGS. 3 and 4, a projection of an adjusting core that is designed as a four-surface pyramid, mounted standing on its point and centered with respect to the ball collar. In the coupling position, this projection extends through the annular ball socket of the adapter into the vicinity of the clamping bolts, each of which contacts one of the pyramid surfaces approximately perpendicularly, and said bolts are therefore arranged with their axes at an acute angle to the cross-sectional plane of the tube.